


Second Star on the Right

by tealuvhonor



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Caffeine Addiction, Connor works at Disney World, Disney References, Fluff and Smut, Kevin is broke and gay, Love at First Sight, M/M, Orlando kink, Peter Pan kink? Time will tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuvhonor/pseuds/tealuvhonor
Summary: Kevin didn’t expect to revisit Disney World, and he certainly didn’t expect to fall for someone in the process.Kev’s a college student and Connor works as Peter Pan in the Magic Kingdom to pay the bills!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Delighted to bring you the AU you didn’t know you needed, inspired by me meeting Nic Rouleau and Stephen Ashfield last week. 
> 
> My inspo for the characters in this particular work is Nic’s Price, Rory’s McKinley, and Ben’s Cunningham (bizarre mix)
> 
> I just feel like Rory looks like a Disney Prince.

Kevin and Arnold were already close, but when Arnold held out a ticket to Disney World, beaming from ear to ear, Kevin would have killed for him. It was completely possible that he was offering to go just because his friend was sick of him lamenting non stop that he absolutely needed to go again, to see Cinderella’s castle sparkling on the horizon and endure heat stroke waiting on three hour lines for attractions that lasted a minute and a half at most. 

Kevin hadn’t shut up about his first trip to Orlando an entire decade ago, and as patient as Arnold tended to be, it was probably incredibly annoying. He couldn’t help it, his heart was racing. 

Two years of toiling away at a middle-American university had him longing for something, anything, to make it feel worthwhile. There was a reason he had a four hour study playlist consisting only of songs from Disney animated movies. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” he said, immediately betraying his own words and eagerly snatching the ticket from Arnold’s hand. 

“Of course I did, bestie. You work harder in school than anyone I know. Plus, Naba wants to go, too. She’s really excited about those scentillator things.” 

“I don’t know how I could repay you.” 

“Have fun, that’s all,” Arnold replied with a smile.

_________________

Kevin Price didn’t sleep a week within the flight and was surviving almost exclusively on espresso and the Ultimate Guide to Hidden Mickeys. It was when he started losing sleep over which fast passes to book (“Spaceship Earth is a VERY important ride, Arnold!”) when Nabulungi took his laptop away altogether and tried to put him in a time-out. 

“Keep this up and you will be asleep the whole vacation!” 

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead, Naba. Give it back!” 

“No. I’m taking it back to my dorm,” she hugged the computer to her chest and ducked out of the way before Kevin could tackle her. His roommate was oblivious, of course. Arnold was immersed in some Star Wars forum online, sitting on his own bed and typing furiously. Betrayal is what this was. 

“Could you be any more of a child?,” she groaned and backed through the doorway. 

“This is homophobia!” Kevin shouted as he heard her footsteps fade down the hallway. 

As it was, yes, he could. His face hit the pillow and soon he was screaming his distress into it. Fine, he could book it on his phone. No big deal. He couldn’t rest until he found the most efficient way to cover as much ground as possible, per park, in eight hours or less. But now his laptop was gone and his coffee cup was empty and he only had 2 days left, dangit. 

He could feel his hair going askew as he picked his head back up and reached for the phone that got tangled in his sheets somehow. His fingers began to take on a life of their own as he found himself quickly typing #magickingdom into the Instagram search bar- because it was the best park, duh. 

Scrolling down presented him with about a million embarrassing family photos, Disneybounding, wannabe bloggers, and one person who only posts inappropriate confessions about Frozen characters. Kevin was dozing off when a flash of orange caught his eye. 

Oh. 

It was a pro shot of perhaps the most convincing Peter Pan the park could possibly hire, and he might’ve very well been the prettiest boy Kevin had ever seen. 

He was noticeably young, early twenties if not still in his late teens, and his pale face was dusted with freckles that spread over the bridge of his nose. His hair was noticeably ginger, not flaming, but a deep strawberry blond that fell delicately over his eyes. The fact that the words strawberry blond even crossed Kevin’s mind was probably the gayest thing in the world, but dang. 

The costume suited him startlingly well, and he couldn’t help but wonder what his ass looked like in those tights. 

Screenshot. 

He didn’t even like Peter Pan. He was a creep who stole children and offed them once they aged, which was absolutely heartbreaking for ten year old Kevin to hear, like Bridge to Terabithia all over again, but he was about to make an exception for this guy’s charming smile. 

“You okay, Kev? You’re all pink,” Arnold piped up from the other side of the room. Of course that’s what he chose to notice. 

“Yeah, probably just dehydrated or whatever. I’m fine,” he dismissed quickly. 

“Dehydrated isn’t fine!” He persisted. 

“I’ll drink some water then,” Kevin murmured, pressing the pack of his hand to his burning cheek. 

“Jeez, if I knew you were gonna stress so hard about the trip I would’ve surprised you the day of,” his friend sighed. 

“I stress about everything.”

In the oncoming days, he just about scoured the internet for more pictures, videos, anything of this guy. He knew from, ahem, research that people who worked as characters in the parks were supposed to be super low key about it- keep social media to a minimal, don’t brag about it to people, and for the love of god, don’t break character. 

Disney magic, you know. 

It was during Kevin’s last class before break that his friends finally caught on to the borderline obsession this had become. 

Turns out, Pinterest was the jackpot when it came to tracking down people dressed as Disney cartoon characters, and it was way more interesting than statistics. He was in a Peter Pan-induced haze. 

He was staring at that familiar face on the laptop screen, the ginger beaming with a smile Kevin found infectious, arms crossed, when Nabulungi, who was sat beside him, ducked into his personal space to stare along as well. 

“He’s cute,” she whispered, and he could hear the smile in her voice 

“Uh...yeah,” he breathed, closing the tab frantically, “I was just browsing.” 

“And that’s why your search history is full of-“ 

“Why have you seen my search history?!” 

“I wanted to use your Netflix for Harry Potter.” 

“That’s not even on Netflix.” 

“Well now I know that, and a few other things.” 

Kevin buried his face in his hands. 

___________________

Kevin Price was bouncing in his airplane seat. Could be the excitement, could be the coffee, could be the excruciating need to pee. Who knew. 

He was so envious of people that could fall asleep on planes, like his friends were right then, heads on each other’s shoulders. Utah to Florida was over four hours, but was easily feeling like twelve. So boring, in fact, that he actually fell asleep for a solid half hour. 

He dreamt of Neverland. 

The process of getting from the airport to the Uber to the noticeably cheap hotel room was even worse. They were college students living on minimum wage, far from bougie. It was a miracle they could afford the plane tickets. 

“We’re wasting daylight, people.” 

“We’re hungry, Kevin. The park can wait an hour,” Arnold whined. 

“It absolutely can not!” The taller man answered, his voice raising about 2 octaves because he’s so close he can practically taste the dole whips and he was not about to sit in a hotel when there was so much he had to do. 

“We are hitting the buffet whether you like it or not. Maybe get some much needed rest while we’re gone. You look like you are about to drop dead,” Naba interjected, sounding very concerned whereas Arnold was just desperate. 

“Please hurry, you guys,” Kevin whined. 

When it was just him in the room, frustrated and anxious, he began to pace, gnaw at his bottom lip, sing It’s a Small World in his head. 

All things sane people do, he’s sure. 

What he didn’t intend to happen was his head hitting the pillow for just one second. 

A second would turn into four hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important note : I named this without knowing there’s another fic named that first and oops but also go read it because it’s great. 
> 
> Hey! Thanks for the all-caps comments I’m blushing. 
> 
> Another thing is that I’ve been to this park over 11 times so kick me in the shin if I mess up the locations.

When Kevin awoke subconsciously, as if he could sense how bad he'd fucked up, his immediate thought was 'oh my god.'

He whispered it out loud, then shouted it at the clock.

6:30

"Oh my GOD."

Groggily, he pawned at his forehead because something was...stuck to it?

A pink post-it note bore Arnold's crude handwriting.

"Went to the pool! We didn't want to wake you!! Sweet dreams buddy :)"

Sweet but diabolical.

Scrambling around the house half-asleep and increasingly pissed off was kind of a trip, and he only stubbed his toe on the bed frame twice. Room key. Phone. Park map that he snatched at the airport. Wristband? That they used now because paper tickets were so 2007 (that was all fine and dandy except how was he supposed to scrapbook with no physical commemoration? )

That's all he shoved into his pockets posthaste.

6: 30 PM, he could make it, and was reaching for the door because who cared what his hair looked like.

________

So he was fixing his hair on the bus while scrutinizing his reflection in the front facing camera.

What he was seeing wasn't pretty, but it didn't matter because he was in Orlando and his heart was thumping ecstatically within the confines of his ribcage.

In another twenty minutes, there he was- the golden gates of the Magic Kingdom beckoned him closer. He could compose a sonnet about how the castle's peaks merged with the setting sun on the horizon, honestly.

Kevin talked an employee's ear off while scanning the not-paper ticket thing that he was still just a bit miffed about.

"I've just got goosebumps, you know? It must be a dream getting to be here every day," he sighed.

"Yeah, something like that. Have a magical time," the guy replied, a little exasperated, "You can go ahead now."

The air smelled of popcorn and a hint of chlorine on Main Street, the scent hitting him like a brick, but in a good way. That's when his mind drew an absolute blank. What in the world did he plan to do first? He definitely jotted that down somewhere in the past week but there was a definite possibility that it ended up a crumpled ball of looseleaf under his bed sheets. He considered wait time, hunger level, Arnold's constant bathroom breaks. The plan was flawless.

However that did not matter because Kevin's eyes locked onto a Starbucks across the street, praise Christ.

Six whole-ass dollars and a scalding hot mocha later, he was wandering aimlessly throughout the park, having the absolute time of his life.

It was about 85 degrees but his mom didn't raise a weak Mormon kid. Everyone knows it's meant to be served hot. Duh.

Kevin was floating. Dancing on air. The entitled middle-aged moms being rude to workers faded into background noise. The high was just that good.

That was, until it absolutely dominated by another feeling altogether.

He turned a corner just as Tomorrowland was fading into Fantasyland. He was thinking about how ridiculous it would be if he rode the carousel solo when his breath caught in his throat. The coffee cup hit the ground, which was quite frankly just dramatic, even for him.

The brunet immediately went to pick it up, albeit holding his gaze to the jolt of auburn all the way to the trash can.

The thought just barely, barely crossed his mind on the plane that He was real but not tangible, this nameless boy that Kevin sighed over like a middle school crush and modeled that stupid hat too well.

Hot Peter Pan was, bless him, beaming at a young girl with pigtails while dropping one one knee to meet her eyes. It looked like he was nodding along to whatever she said and hanging on every word the child was shyly murmuring. The mother looked like she was on a mission, snapping pictures like her life depended on it. Who could blame her? Look at that smile.

Kevin was...entranced. It only occurred to him that he could get on line and meet this real human being about two full minutes into gawking like an idiot from beside the garbage can.

Shit, what if they met and he stuttered or fucked up? What if he was bothering this poor guy who has to wear a costume in 90 degree weather every day?? There was just too much riding on this social interaction, and Kevin never got nervous like this. He’s a social butterfly- parents loved him! 

There were three people waiting to take pictures, probably enough time to think up an ice breaker, he thought, and so he hauled ass before the adrenaline stopped pumping through his veins. Kevin watched two teenage girls bombard Hot Peter Pan with questions and compliments, but the man wasn’t fazed by it in the least. The ginger eagerly welcomed hugs and started saying something about Wendy Darling.

It occurred to the brunet, already clenching his fists, that he remembered nothing about that movie. 

Wasn’t it like, vaguely racist? He remembered that part. The fifties, good god. 

Kevin was next in line with minor heart palpitations when the employee who moderated the crowd said, 

“Peter’s gotta head off to Neverland again, no more pictures,” 

And his heart fucking sunk so hard until he locked eyes with his...ugh...crush? This whole experience seemed like a fever dream in his mind’s eye. 

Serves him right for being a nasty stalker. 

“There’s time for one more! I’m not gonna leave you hanging, don’t worry,” Peter reassured, reaching out to grab Kevin’s hand and usher him closer. 

“Thanks,” Kevin replied, incredulous. 

His anxiety was so far into overdrive that he doubted any coherent sentence would make it through his vocal chords, but this guy was too good at his job to miss a beat, speaking with confidence and sensing that Kevin was a little caught off guard. 

Peter asked him how he was, rambled a little about Neverland as if it was a real place he’d explored every corner of, and their eyes were locked the entire time. But it wasn’t uncomfortable at all, strangely enough. Kevin said something sarcastic, to which the other laughed. 

He could have been over analyzing the conversation, but Peter bit down on his bottom lip and...was he giving Kevin the once-over? 

All the while, the employee rolled her eyes as if she was running late to kill a puppy or something. 

Kevin was nodding furiously, hanging on to every word when a very dangerous thought popped into his head. The park worker lady was a good 10 feet from them, barely out of earshot. 

It was now or never. Alright, that’s exaggerating, but still. 

“Can I possibly show you something?” the taller of the two inquired hopefully. He reached slowly for his phone and tapped the memo icon. 

“Of course,” Peter said, looking a little cautious but still staying firmly in character. 

Kevin nodded and began typing quickly, being extra extra aware of how dangerous auto correct was. When he was done, the text read clearly: 

[This is so out of line but would it be possible to see you? The real you I mean.] 

Peter was already watching, but he quickly added,

[say no and I’ll leave you alone sorry!!] 

He was sweating and it wasn’t just the heat. 

The gasp Peter stifled was perhaps the cutest thing to exist, but he gingerly reached over to tap at the keyboard as well. 

Oh, shit. It was a number- possibly fake but he was typing his goddamn phone number. Was there a WikiHow for this situation? 

He gulped, putting the device back into his back pocket before nodding a silent thank you to Peter, who smiled all the way up to his eyes. 

It wasn’t until he was long out of sight that it hit Kevin like a ton of bricks. 

They still didn’t know each other’s names.

__________________________

‘Hi, I’m that guy with the phone. My name is Kevin btw,’ he groaned at the wording, but ultimately hit send. Giving his last name was weirdly formal, but just Kevin seemed equally ridiculous. 

There was no way he could be that lucky. The number would be fake, he anticipated. 

The monorail hummed under his aching legs, but he’d never been more ecstatic in his life. It was akin to the feeling you got in a car ride home at night when you were sort of dozing off but irreparably content. 

And then Arnold was calling. 

“What’s up, bro? 

“Woah, you’re not even yelling at me for letting you oversleep.” 

“It’s no big deal.” 

A pause. 

“Kevin, are you high?” 

“And risk getting banned from the park? Never,” he laughed into the receiver. Did he sound that happy?

“I knew you’d bolt to the park- oh, Naba says hi,” and Kevin heard her giggling faintly in the background. 

“I’m on my way back, actually. Where are you guys at?” 

“We’re kicking it at Disney Springs or whatever this place is called. I think we’re gonna bring back Pizza Hut.” 

“Sounds disgusting, I’m in,” Kevin replied, resting his head against the glass and watching the scenery zoom by.

“See you in 10, bestie.” 

They both hung up at the same time, and when his phone defaulted to lock screen, Kevin was greeted by a new text notification, probably his mom asking about the flight. Except it wasn’t. 

‘Hello, I’m Connor. Nice to meet you :)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iced white chocolate is my beverage of choice fellas. Also I got snubbed trying to meet Aurora last summer but it’s fine I’m not bitter :))))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Places McPricely visits in this chapter: 
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/R1pg7R
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/97WfgR 
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/gsNqJX 
> 
> Ugh guys I loved writing this sm. Enjoy !!

“Oh, I’ve never seen it.” 

“You fucking what now?,” Kevin hissed, a bit too loudly considering how many children were swarming nearby. 

“Up is like, the best Pixar movie as of yet. I cried in the first ten minutes!” 

“Oh my gosh, why?,” Connor inquired, stifling a laugh. 

“Well, I’m not gonna spoil it for you. It’s an experience, like watching Friends for the first time.” 

The two of them opted to meet up near Pirates of the Caribbean because Kevin was dying for one of those soft serve things with the pineapple juice which was the nectar of the gods as far as he was concerned, and the other boy gladly complied.

Peter Pan’s name was Connor McKinley and his hair color was, in fact, natural.

He was also just as sweet and charismatic as the person he pretended to be on the daily, albeit a bit shy. 

So they were sitting parallel to a thrush of tall, very convincing trees that mimicked a rainforest. Kevin almost broke his neck to see Moana immediately and nearly mowed down some heavily sunburnt mom taking photos of her ice-cream soaked toddler moments before. Their conversation evolved into a heavily spirited debate about Disney versus Pixar animation. 

“Honestly, my parents never even let me watch Disney stuff since Ellen DeGeneres was in Finding Nemo,” the redhead muttered, glancing at the floor briefly. 

A beat. 

“Why would...oh. I’m sorry, that really sucks. I like to think the world is getting better for people like us,” and Kevin noticed Connor flinch at his wording. 

“Not in my family. I was raised Mormon- like, extremely Mormon. It was hard to accept myself for a long time.” 

Kevin wondered if he should segway to something that wouldn’t make his date look like he was going to cry. 

“Oh, what a coincidence! So was I. I was even in training for a mission when I met my best friend and we both realized we were like, mega Agnostic.” 

“Oh, wow. How’d your parents take it?” Connor looked absolutely scandalized. 

“My dad gave me the silent treatment for like a week but warmed up to it eventually. My mom is actually really cool with it, and the gay thing- even watched an episode of Drag Race,” he snorted. 

“You’re so lucky, Kevin,” the other boy said quietly, “I haven’t seen my parents in years. I guess there just wasn’t a place for me there.” 

“What? That’s so fucked, man. You’re better off without them.” 

Oh, now he was pissed, gripping the edge of the table without even realizing. Connor obviously had some serious repression going on. Kevin could see the beginnings of tears prick his eyes, and was half a second from reaching out across the table to wipe them away with his fingertips when he blinked them back behind those pretty blue irises. 

“Maybe, just not financially. I wanted to go to Juilliard eventually.” 

“You play an instrument?” 

“Dance, actually,” Connor flushed. Kevin couldn’t help but imagine him stretching, arching his back with incredible ease and minimal clothing. 

No, he is not about to get a boner in Disney World. Stop. 

So Kevin said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Are you gonna finish that?,” he blurted, gesturing to the half-empty dole whip Connor didn’t seem to be into. The boy looked a bit taken aback, and blinked twice 

“Oh, no. Knock yourself out,” Connor replied, sliding the cup across the table. Kevin almost wished he handed it to him so that their fingers would touch, but alas. 

“Thanks,” he said sheepishly, indulging his nervous tic and smoothing his hair back. 

There was a heavy silence for the subsequent half-minute or so, filled only by the obnoxiously loud speakers blasting that song from the Tiki Room. 

“You know, I’m really happy I’m spending my off-day with you. I don’t get to see most of the park between work because of the tunnels and stuff,” Connor piped up, sounding a lot more at ease than he had 5 minutes before. 

“I feel the same way.” 

Connor’s smile could rival the sun. 

_______________________ 

Kevin was terrified of roller coasters. Just plain scared stiff. The problem was that the pretty boy he was with loved them and was also incredibly persuasive. 

The two of them were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the spiral shaped building, the taller one feeling intimidated and trying to gauge exactly how high it went. 

“An hour long line is child’s play! It’s rarely this easy to get on Space Mountain.” 

“I don’t know. I’m more of a Buzz Lightyear kind of guy.” 

“Wait,” Connor said smugly, “Are you afraid?” 

“I am not,” the brunet answered way too quickly. 

“Then come on!” 

Kevin made a sort-of-groan deep in his throat, but followed like a puppy. It’s been half a day and he was whipped for this guy. 

60 minutes flew by as if by magic. Magic was a code name for the sound of Connor’s laughter probably. They spoke of everything and nothing, infuriatingly close to the point where they were sharing body heat in the air conditioning. 

Kevin made it until they were a mere few steps from the boarding deck when his heart began to race and he felt blood pumping in his eardrums. 

“Hey,” Connor whispered softly. 

“Mmm?” 

“We can bolt if you want to.” 

“No, I can do it,” but the trembling in his voice betrayed him. 

A chill went up his spine when he felt Connor’s fingers skim his forearm, down to his inner wrist, and finally intertwining their fingers 

“It’s not bad, I promise. I’ve ridden it a thousand times and lived to tell the tale.” 

Connor squeezed, and Kevin squeezed back, and the world was perfect until a gruff looking man behind them cleared his throat and he felt the shorter male tense up. 

“Why do you people have to do that shit in public? There are kids here,” the guy’s gravelly southern accent was filled with venom that they both recognized all too well. 

Kevin, always ready to throw down with a homophobe, jerked his head to face him whilst Connor went startlingly quiet. 

“And why do you have to bring back the fanny pack, sir? Maybe channel that hatred into teaching your son not to pick his nose. He’s about to lobotomize himself.” 

With that, the man scoffed and fell silent. 

“Have a magical day,” Kevin taunted before turning back around. 

His date had yanked his hand away and was clutching it like a vice when they were ushered into a really small car, considering Kevin’s legs were a good 70 percent of his body. Finally, the ginger spoke. 

“...You’re kinda hot when you’re mad.” 

That’s when the ride started. 

And yes, he screamed like a bitch. 

 

________________________

 

When they were out, the sky was spinning and it was dark. 

“I really thought you were gonna pass out, Kev. I think I have bruises on my arm from you holding onto me.” 

The nickname made his ears burn.

Connor lifted his pink t—shirt sleeve to show that he, indeed, had indents on his bicep that were quickly turning purple. 

He would look so good with bruises elsewhere. 

Stop. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I made you go on in the first place,” he nudged Kevin gently. The blue and green neon lights surrounding them somehow accentuated his freckles even more as he checked the time on his phone. 

“Oh, I think they do the fireworks in a couple minutes. I know the best place to watch from,” Connor said, looking genuinely excited- which, thank god, because if he started to cry again Kevin couldn’t live with himself. 

“Lead the way, then, sweet thing.” 

He’d so be lying is he claimed to not have trailed behind to stare at his ass. 

Connor lead them away from the crowd and over a bridge that stretched alongside the castle. 

“I didn’t know this existed,” Kevin thought out loud, admiring a fountain with Cinderella carved into the stone. He was led to an alcove at the base of the castle overlooking the water, surrounded by trees which made it seem oddly intimate. 

“Not many people do. I’m just here way too much.” 

They both leaned down on the wall overlooking the lake, which was seriously dangerous for how dizzy Kevin still was. 

“I didn’t think this place could get any better. I’ve been dreaming of coming back since the sixth grade.” 

“Did it live up to your expectations?” 

“Better,” Kevin murmured easily, without thought, and he heard the other boy giggle. “I always wanted my own Disney prince.” 

His best guess was that Connor’s face was going red at the suggestion, because he hugged his arms to his chest, voice going very soft. 

“I’m hardly one. Peter Pan is played by predominantly women onstage and the casting director swore I was a spitting image- of a prepubescent boy! I’m 21. Can you believe that?” 

Kevin glanced at the opposite’s long lashes and button nose, taking notice of the slight pout. 

“Uh, yes.” 

“Wow,” Connor snorted. 

“Did you want to be another character?” 

“Yeah, but it’s silly. You’ll laugh.” 

“Try me.” 

“No, like really. It’s so dumb.” 

“Connor,” Kevin whined, “You can’t just say that and not tell me.” 

“Fine, I just wanted to be a princess, okay? I was obsessed with Belle as a kid,” he murmured down at his shoes. 

“That’s so fucking precious.” 

Kevin needed to stop envisioning this boy in pretty dresses, humming to himself. It’s only been a day and he had it so fucking bad. Really, he’d never felt so good about making someone smile, and Kevin wrote the book on people pleasing. 

“It’s embarrassing,” a smile pulled at the redhead’s lips. 

“No, being sexually awakened by an animated lion is embarrassing, and I learned that the hard way.” 

“Point taken, but still.” 

There was another comfortable silence that Kevin decided to ruin. 

“Are we gonna talk about what you said to me on the ride?,” he inquired slyly, and Connor is visibly taken off guard. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Well I think that you-“ 

It was then that the streetlights around them dimmed until little around them could be seen except glints of reflection on the water below them. Kevin could hear the other man exhaling in the brief pause. 

Was it out of line to hold him, to wrap his arms around his waist and do what he’s been yearning to since opening that stupid Instagram tag? 

A disembodied voice over the speakers scattered throughout the park announced that they were, in fact, starting the fireworks momentarily.   
Kevin leaned against the wall a little more and dared to slide his palm to brush the small of Connor’s back, who shivered a little in turn, but melted into the touch anyway. 

Crackles and booms assaulted their ears, but not unpleasantly. The bursts of light were directly above them, countless greens and purples painting the sky then fizzling out into streams of twinkling silver. Kevin was a little slack jawed, but not so much as when Connor decided to grab him by the shirt collar before reaching up to lace his fingers behind the taller one’s nape. By gravitational pull, their faces grew closer until foreheads were touching so gently it caused the noise to fade out into muffled pops. 

“Hi,” Connor smiled at him, bumping their noses together. They could feel their breath on each other’s lips at that point. 

“Hi,” he replied, eyes lidded and light brown hair brushing Connor’s cheek. 

It was impossible to tell who went in for it first. Connor’s lips were like, ridiculously soft against his and he found himself fumbling to encircle the other’s waist and press into him fully. There was no doubt that Connor was shy, maybe even inexperienced, so Kevin parted his mouth a little bit out of curiosity and felt him let out the gentlest whine. 

When breaking apart for a breath, Connor was staring at him dazedly. 

“So, how about those extra magic hours?” 

________________________ 

“Where have you been, Price? It’s 1AM,” Naba whispered as she heard the door click shut behind him. She started calling him by his last name when she learned it annoyed him. Best friends. 

“I texted you!” 

“You sent me a picture of a mouse shaped pretzel,” his friend deadpanned. She was wearing Arnold’s shirt, which was adorably oversized on her, and had her hair tied back. The third member of their little party was face-down on one of the mattresses, snoring soundly. 

“That’s still a text. The line for Haunted House was just really long, okay?” 

“I’m not sure what you are hiding or why but I will find out eventually,” she whispered cryptically. 

“Sure,” Kevin scoffed, flopping down onto the mattress himself. 

Maybe he would actually sleep soundly for a change. 

“I hope you had fun,” she murmured quietly, and it was the last thing he heard before sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: anyone else on tumblr circa 2013 when everyone obsessed over the one guy who was the Peter Pan in Disneyland ?? Crazy


End file.
